It's My Happy Violence
by BadBoysAreBest
Summary: Alaric has a Big Bad vampire problem in Mystic Falls. Faith is a slayer. What do you think was going to happen?


**A gift fic for my BFF, PBK. **

**Set post season 7 of BtVS, but does not match the comic book series. **

**Set post season 2 of TVD.**

* * *

Turning around quickly with a bloody stake in hand, Faith remained on the defensive and shot out a high kick at the man that was waiting for her.

"I'm not a vampire." Alaric explained quickly, just barely dodging her attack.

Faith's eyes narrowed and she lowered her stake, but not all the way as she scanned the guy from head to toe looking for any weapons. She didn't say anything, determined to see how it would play out first.

"I followed you." He confessed with hands out in the open, eyes looking a little wide.

"Great." Faith interrupted him, swearing under her breath. "So you're what... a vampire groupie, stalker. Whatever." She didn't have time for this bullshit and he could hang his freak flag high, but away from her. She turned away from him, ready to carry on with her nightly patrol.

"You're a slayer." Alaric called out to her as she blatantly ignored his seeking her out.

"Is this gonna be a thing, now? You with the following." Faith retorted annoyed, turning her head but not her body toward him. "Cause it's kinda making me cranky and I'm not so nice when I'm cranky."

"I just wanted to talk to you." Alaric tried, walking to her slowly.

"Talk?" Faith whipped around and shoved him against the alley's wall with her enhanced strength. "You. Leave me alone. That's what you're going to do."

"Are all of you always this testy?" Alaric winced against the wall. He could feel a bruise forming that he would feel in the morning.

"It comes with the job." Faith answered with a sneer plastered on her face. She gripped on his shirt one last time and let him go as if she was swatting away a fly, putting some distance between their bodies.

"You're not one of those shitty tabloid journalists." She appraised him with skeptical eyes. He didn't look the type. Ever since the great Sunnydale obliteration and the activation of slayers worldwide, it was a whole new gig to work. Being a slayer wasn't so much a secret anymore. It was hard to keep things tight with a bunch of hormonal time bombs running around with superpowers. Fuck, it was hard to hate the brats when she didn't really. "What are you?"

"History teacher." Alaric joked easing up, seeing that she might give him a chance. "Part-time vampire hunter." He added, worried she would leave.

Faith quirked an eyebrow at him. Her last relationship with Robin had failed miserably. No surprise there, but she'd rather swear off those part-time types. They couldn't get real like she could. "You're kidding." She cracked a dry a laugh. "You smell worse than me." She teased, her hands slowly moving to her hips.

True, he'd been drinking. To be perfectly honest, he never stopped after Jenna died. "I'm not here to swap beauty routines." He shot back. "I came to talk about a vampire."

"Then contact headquarters." She threw back matter-of-factly, her hair flipped away from her face. "You obviously knew how to find me." She didn't approve of being stalked. Nope, never a good thing.

"They put me on hold." Alaric replied with a sad smile.

"Fucking hell. This better be good." She surrendered to hear him out.

"A vampire by the name of Klaus." Alaric revealed and waited for her to back away in fear. It never happened. Faith just stood there, completely unaffected by the name that shook terror into the hearts of everyone he held dear to him.

"The oldest vampire in the world." He continued crossing his arms.

"Please." She answered with full attitude on. "You have no idea how many times that I've heard that old line before."

"He's the real deal." He warned.

"How do you know that?" Faith replied unimpressed. "How can you possibly know that?"

"I saw it with my own eyes."

"You don't know vampires. Not the way that I know them." She scoffed nearly spitting at him. She defeated the First Evil -well, B was there too- but so not the point.

"Then help me." Alaric conceded. "Kick his ass. That's your job."

"I'm semi-retired." Faith corrected. She didn't have to keep fighting. But what was she supposed to do? Settle down with a husband in a cute little house and play housewife? She still didn't know where she belonged, even after her 'redemption' and all that good stuff; she just knew what she was good at.

"Will you help me?" Alaric was getting testy. He was starting to believe that coming back to his old haunts in Boston was a colossal waste of time, meanwhile the worst could be happening in Mystic Falls.

"Yeah." Faith agreed with a flutter of eyelash. "Yeah, I'm your girl." She didn't have anywhere to be. She didn't do missions for headquarters, she tried, but she still hated taking orders. At least this way, she could get her kicks in while helping on the sly.

Alaric looked visibly relieved that he hooked her in. It took less effort than he assumed it would. Good, he didn't have much time. He wanted to get back to town soon.

"But first, how about a drink?" Faith suggested with a coy head tilt and she proceeded to stretch her limbs. The tight shirt that she was wearing rid up, showing off her toned stomach as she did this. "That wasn't a yes or no question." She remarked, grabbing his arm and pulled him along.

Alaric wasn't sure how to feel about her. The being pushed around stuff didn't sit well with him. He'd play along for now, after all she couldn't be any worse than Damon. Besides he'd always wanted to meet a slayer and now he had one in his grasp in the most literal sense of the word. His worries left him as he allowed her to lead them into the nightlife district of the beautiful city.

.

.

.

In a low-lit dive bar, Alaric looked across at Faith as she drank from her beer bottle. She oozed the type of confidence that he hadn't seen before. She was cocky and she had a reason to be, but she also exhibited comfort in her own skin. It was admirable, not to mention smoking hot. He hadn't even seen vampires that presented her same inner ferocity. She was so visibly alive even just sitting there.

Faith knew she was being examined, she just didn't know what to do about it yet. She wanted to do some recon before acting on anything. Guess that meant she was growing up. Or something. "This vampire. He, a local, like you?" She asked casually, meeting his eyes.

"What gave it away?" It'd been a few decades since Alaric last lived in Boston. It felt like another life. Because it had been a different one. He'd died too many times by now.

"You just have the look." Faith answered with a light know-it-all shrug.

"You too." Alaric retorted, although he wasn't completely sure about his judgement. She kinda had a Los Angeles vibe going on as well. Maybe it was just her sex appeal.

"Yep." Faith answered, looking down at her bottle. She didn't do the sharing on her abusive father that was locked up for murder or her alcoholic mother that abandoned her. Nothing good came from it. She didn't see the point. It was called 'the past' for a reason.

"You're not married." She blurted out, looking down at his hand, attempting to change the subject. A chunky ring claimed his finger, but it wasn't the committing type.

"Was." Alaric corrected, taking a drink from his bourbon glass.

"The drinking." She assumed based on her sordid history with men and her mother.

"A vampire killed her." He replied and continued to drink.

"Ah." Faith drawled in a dramatic fashion. "So the truth comes out. The guy got his fangs into your girl and now you wanna do the whole revenge thing."

"Different vampire." Alaric replied tersely. He wasn't even going to touch the Damon subject. He knew she wouldn't understand. Hell, he didn't even understand it when he thought about it too much.

Faith paled but only slightly, hearing that she was wrong. "My bad." She replied, the corners of her lips were pressed. "That sucks."

"It was awhile ago." Alaric answered. What could he say?

She didn't look like she believed him. Not one bit. She had an intuition for the damaged.

"I'm fine." He remarked, not putting down his drink.

Faith gave him a partial smile. "If it's not the dead wife, it's something else."

"And what about you?" Alaric asked practically slamming his empty tumbler on the table. He was fed up with being attacked.

"What about me?" Faith returned with warm eyes. "I'm 5x5. Still alive."

"Right." Alaric answered, his body leaning closer to hers from across the table.

"It could be worse." Faith reminded him. She was giving him advice in her own offhanded manner. She'd been to hell and back with everything she'd done in the past 5 years. She wanted him to know that whatever he was going through, if he was still breathing, then he was still ahead.

"This vampire of yours." Faith stated, slouching against the wooden booth in a relaxed manner. "Klaus. I'm gonna kill him."

"Counting on it." Alaric retorted dryly, raising his hand for another drink.

"You gonna make me carry you out, pretty boy." Faith taunted, losing count of how many drinks he'd consumed in the short span since they had arrived.

"You're buying."

"Ha Ha." She remarked without emotion. "Teacher salary. Heard about that being a bad gig."

Faith was officially bored. He wasn't giving her much to work with. "You putting out at that end of the night?" She asked, bluntly as ever was her way.

Alaric didn't know if she was actually serious or not. "You're asking." He assessed.

"I'm not so good with the asking."

He laughed at that one. "Okay."

"Okay?" Faith went from bored to annoyed. Faster than most would. She got up from the booth, coming around to his side. She stood in front of him, waiting to see what he would do. When Alaric didn't react in any particular way, she dropped to a side-saddle on his lap. Good thing the booth's bench was big enough for two.

"I'm a high school dropout." She cooed playfully as her hand darted up to run along his chest under his leather jacket. She wasn't too disappointed with what she felt underneath. He felt strong. She liked that in a man. "You gonna teach me lesson tonight?" She asked, her lips coming closer to his. "I promise not to behave."

Faith thought she would have to draw this roleplay out. She figured that she'd have to unwind him to get him going.

She was wrong.

So unbelievably wrong about that.

She wasn't drunk. She smelled good. She was warm. Her perfect ass was on his lap. And he hadn't gotten action in longer than he cared to admit.

Alaric's hands gripped the both sides of her face, coming on strong with a slap-like force, as he pressed a hard kiss against her mouth. After Faith let go of her initial 2-second shock, she gave into the kiss with just as much intensity. Her spine melted against him as she groaned into the kiss, tasting his drink still fresh on his lips. She could feel a pressure against her chest, wanting so much more of him than just his lips. Alaric wrapped an arm around her waist as his mouth opened and his tongue chased after hers.

"You're better at this than you let on." Faith remarked lightly, pulling away with a naughty grin.

The sheer giddiness in her voice made his heart weaken as he tried to remember that nothing would come from their hooking up. This was supposed to be fun. She would follow him to Mystic Falls and then she'd leave after the job was done. She was a slayer, not a new girlfriend. He said nothing and violently kissed her again, his hands gripped her leather encased hips even tighter. He would enjoy what he could get.

.

.

.

In the bleakness of her motel room, Faith remained clad in just a bra, sitting on top of a nude Alaric, above the sheets of the rickety queen size bed. She could feel his hips jutting up to meet hers. She didn't plan on giving him the satisfaction just yet. She wanted to play. She always did. She leaned down to bite one of his nipples, smirking as she heard his intake of breath from the action. Her palms gripped at his chest, fuck- she loved his chest. He felt warm and solid, just what she craved in a one night stand. She licked and bit on his other nipple until she was satisfied with that one as well.

Faith moved up Alaric's body a bit, pausing just below his ribcage. She rubbed her wet core along his skin, moaning as she lightly stimulated her clit with the sensation of his skin. Alaric kept his eyes on hers, enjoying the look of desire on her face. She was having a good time with him, that much was clear.

Faith moved up Alaric's body until her core was inches away from his mouth. She pushed her hips forward until she hovered only an inch away from his mouth. "Better do a good job. Wouldn't want me to fail you." She taunted, looking down at him.

She reached down to dip a finger into her wetness, coating it and ran it over his lips, giving him a tester. He sucked on her finger, keeping his eyes on her the entire time, enjoying the view of her mastered and toned body. She withdrew her finger from his mouth and slowly lowered herself. He stiffened his tongue and ran it along her slit, getting a real taste of her. She moaned loudly as his tongue explored her, her hands darted out to hold the headboard for support. Her hips ground against his working tongue in a circular motion and her eyes rolled back, feeling him capture her swollen clit.

Alaric proceeded to suckle on her clit between his lips, adding just the right amount of pressure, alternating between soft and hard. Before he could insert two fingers into her like he wanted to set her off, she moved away from his mouth. His nails dragged along the sides of her body in protest.

"Not bad, teacher." Faith remarked lowering herself to kiss him, tasting herself on his lips. She moved her body along his to straddle his dick and his hips thrust forward wanting nothing more than to take her. She smirked at his growl of frustration, he had no idea who he was dealing with. He wouldn't get anything until she gave in first.

Slowly Faith lowered onto his hard and eager dick. The head of him brushed against her clit. She grinned, rolling her hips, brushing her swollen bud against him sending her shocks of pleasure at a time. Being in control had always been an aphrodisiac for her, she couldn't help wanting to set the pace since becoming a slayer. Alaric didn't know what to think of the look on her face as he watched her tease him. There was a darkness in those eyes that he hadn't seen before or maybe he didn't want to notice it.

"I thought I'd be grading you." He gritted through his teeth, secretly praying that she wouldn't pull a blade on him and leave him wanting like that. He didn't know what to expect from her.

"You were wrong." Faith replied, shaking her head, her hair tossing around on her shoulders in a voluminous display. Her hand reached to stroke the back of his dick, feeling it jump against her hand. Her hand massaged his balls, enjoying the groans that were escaping his lips as she continued to tease her clit against him. She could do anything to him, she would always win. He was nothing to her hands.

Faith moved slowly, finally allowing him to penetrate her outer nether lips until he rested at her soaked opening. The heat radiating from him caused her to shudder and she bit her lip to contain it. She moved down a single inch on his dick, allowing her warmth to cling to him. The fullness of just that much left her wanting more, she rotated her hips around his head, coating him with her wetness.

Bracing herself on Alaric's chest, Faith lowered completely onto him, feeling his full mass for the first time. She contracted around him, allowing him to experience those legendary slayer muscles of hers. They meant something to men. She calmly stared him down as she lowered her breasts to press fully against his chest. Alaric could hardly stand the lace of her bra against his skin combined with the feeling of being inside of her. She was excruciatingly hot. Slayer's blood ran hotter apparently. No bed buddy would ever compare to her, he knew this then; simply doomed because he agreed to fuck a slayer.

Faith gasped when Alaric thrust upward, going deeper than she thought possible. His want for her was demanding as ever. His quick bucking motions made her gasp over and over, as he drove into her. His sudden actions had taken her by surprise since he was mostly stoic since they'd arrived at her motel. Faith's body instinctively clenched around him, giving into his deep strokes which brought on so much pleasure. Her hands gripped at his chest, making red, furious marks as she focused on the throbbing inside of her.

Faith snapped out of her mind numbing high. Her hands made fists against his chest as she pushed upwards with her hips. She shook her head as her warm walls slid up and down his dick, perfectly matching his rhythm. Her lips found his, capturing them in a hungry kiss as their lips dueled while their hips fought together for dominance. Faith rotated her hips and Alaric answered each motion with a tighter grip of her thighs. He let out a strangled moan as her legs began to shake around him knowing that she was close. It gave him such satisfaction to know that she was coming apart. It would be soon.

Dragging her lips away from his, Faith rose over him faster and dropped down on him with painful force, desperate for release. Alaric's hands reached up to cover her breasts as she rode him. At last, he snapped off her bra using the front clasp and she arched backward as he sat up in bed against the headboard. The quick change in position drove Alaric deeper into her warmth. Her body leaned back as his lips clutched for her pebbled nipples. Tired of messing around, Faith's hands gripped his strong shoulders for support. Her fingers dug into his skin as she increased the pace enough to leave her breathless. Simultaneously, Alaric bucked his hips into hers as his head knocked back against the headboard.

The final moments became unhinged as Faith screamed a battle-cry into his neck, causing his ears ring. Alaric continued driving into her, moving against her vice grip as she rode off each wave of amazing release. Alaric continued until her name whimpered from his lips as he came inside of her. His heart was beating wildly as he tried to stay awake from the grandiose high. He didn't want to miss a moment of her. Faith rolled off of him, feeling too hot all of the sudden. Her skin felt literally on fire from the exertion. She stretched against the bed and stared at him through hooded, satisfied eyes.

"Are you a member of the mile high club?" She drawled while moving to lay on her side, looking over at him. She rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

"No." He answered in a pant, meeting her studious gaze.

"Me either." She admitted and smirked lazily. "Think we should fly to this little shit town of yours."

"Definitely." Alaric agreed without any hesitation, sounding more awake than he felt from her proposition.

* * *

_Hope you liked this quick crossover that so easily could become a multi-chap. Damn, I love this pairing. I love jumping on them. - Before anyone asks, I plan on finishing "You Know I'm No Good" before the summer ends. _

_Love, Sar._


End file.
